UNDERWAR ( Mon AU Undertale )
by Boonnizl'attard
Summary: Un AU que j'ai imaginée, que j'ai d'abord écrit en livre mais que j'adapte en FanFiction, vous avez le droit d'utiliser cet AU et faire n'importe quoi avec, tant que c'est pas insultant envers qui que ce soit


**5 ans après une route pacifiste dans l'Undertale de base, "Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes", Sans s'est même marié avec Toriel, et les humains et les monstres vivent parfaitement ensemble, rien ne pourrait mal sa passer,hein ?** **H-hein ? Quoi ? N-... N-non ?**

14:35, 23 Janvier 2024, petit village non loin de Detroit, à 25 kilomètres du Mt-Ebott, Papyrus, Toriel, Asgore et Undyne faisait un pique-nique, ils parlaient de Sans, car, à 14 :10, Toriel avait réussi à faire en sorte que Sans fasse du sport, Papyrus en était d'ailleurs très étonné, il se demandait comment elle avait fait, peut-être parce que c'était sa femme ? Il n'en savait rien, mais tout d'un coup, une idée lui vint à l'esprit, quel sport Sans était-il allé faire et, Où ?

-TIENT, JE ME DEMANDAIS, OÙ EST PARTI SANS ET QUEL SPORT FAIT-IL ?

Toriel lui répondit en ricanant un peu.

-Ho, Sans, il est parti faire de l'alpinisme au Mt-Ebott.

-WOWIE ! MAIS, ATTENDS UN PEU, JE DOIT ALLER L'AIDER, JE SUIS SÛR QUE CE TAS D'OS NE TIENDRAIT PAS 2 MINUTES !

-Mais, tu sais, ça fait déjà 25 minutes qu'il est là bas ...

-UHM, JE NE COMPRENDS PLUS RIEN LA, LUI ? TENIR 25 MINUTES ?

-Je suppose que j'ai très bien réussi à la motiv-

Papyrus sauta en l'air comme un élève qui aurai eu son diplôme et coupa la parole à Toriel.

-JE SAIS ! JE SUIS SÛR QU'IL EST EN TRAIN DE DORMIR ! JE VAIT LE CHERCHER !

-Papyrus je-

Trop tard, Papyrus s'était enfuit en courant vers le Mt-Ebott,

Undyne se leva pour voir un peu mieux et entendit un distant "NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH !"

Tout le monde se mit à rigoler.

Pendant ce temps, Papyrus courait tel Usain Bolt et se tuait les cordes vocales à crier "NYEH HEH HEH !"

Mais le situation pour Sans était ...

"Différente" ...?

Sans lui, était en train de se faire humilier par un groupe de jeunes ados humains, des ados très agiles plutôt minces se moquait du fait que Sans ai beaucoup de mal à escalader, Sans les ignorait, mais c'était parti trop loin ; quand les ados ont vus le sac plein de nourriture et d'affaires de Sans, ils commencèrent à se rapprocher, Sans ne fit comme si ils n'existaient pas, alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas à 60 centimètres de lui, l'un des ados essaya de chiper le sac de Sans mais le squelette le repoussa, un autre ado qui était derrière, marche vers Sans, et lui fait face, l'ado sortit un petit couteau suisse à peine aiguisé, Sans, lui, vit Chara, dans sa tête, c'était le bazar total, il croyait que tout avait été Reset et qu'ils y avaient une route génocide, il se rappella de toutes les fois où il s'était fait tué par ce maudit couteau, Son oeuil gauche commença à s'illuminer et scintiller en bleu et en jaune, il fit apparaître un Gaster Blaster au-dessus de sa tête et, ce qui devait arriver arriva, le Gaster Blaster de Sans s'ouvrit, son rayon sortit, et transperça l'adolescent au couteau, le sang était éparpillé sur la roche, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait de sang, autre que le sien.

Les ados restant s'enfuirent en courant, Sans, lui, était tétanisé devant ce qu'il venait de faire, il s'agenouilla, et dit à voix basse,

-g-gamin, je ... je suis désolé, bordel ... qu'est ce que j'ai fais ...

Et Sans entendit un "NYEH HEH HEH HEH" qui sa rapprochait, il se leva en sursaut et fit semblant d'être choqué de ce qu'il venait de se passer, prétendant qu'il n'avait rien fait, enfin, Papyrus arrive et vit Sans à côté de ce bain de sang, les deux frères restèrent sans voix,

-p-pap's c'est pas mo-

-QU'EST CE QU'IL S'EST PASSER ICI NOM D'UN SPPAGHETTI !?

-Et bi-bien ...

-SANS, NE M'OBLIGE PAS A JOUER L'INSPECTEUR !

Sans se rendit compte qu'il devait rester naturel, alors il reprti son petit sourire et dit en ricanant :

-heh, pourquoi pas ?

-SANS !

Mais leur conversation fut arrêtée quand ils entendirent un "A TERRE !"

Sans se rendit compte, les ados avait appeler les autorités, Sans obéit, il fit un petit signe de main à Papyrus pour lui dire de faire de même.

\- Bon dieu, tout ce sang ... Bon gamin, qui a fait ça ?

\- C'est lui. Dit-il en pointant du doigt Sans.

Le policier prit le bras de Sans, et Papyrus se leva et cria

\- NYEEEEEEEEEH ! PAS TOUCHE A MON FRERE !

Sans marmonna,

\- papyrus, n-non !

Le policier eu le reflex de prendre papyrus et de l'assomer, Sans regarda cette scène avec effroi, impossible de bouger, tétanisé par la peur.

\- C'est un complice, bordel j'vait avoir besoin de renfort,

IL sortit sa radio et communiqua à sa centrale,

\- Besoin d'un hélicoptère, j'ai deux personnes à emmener et je peut pas emmener les deux en même, et chui hyper loin de la bagnole, chui tout en haut de Mt-Ebott, si j'descends le premier, ça va prendre trop d'temps et l'autre va le temps d'séchapper.

La radio communiqua à son tour :

 _\- Monstres ou humains ?_

 _-_ Des monstres.

- _Ok, on vous envoit ça._

Pendant que le flic était en train de menotter Papyrus, Sans observait l'équipement du policer, il vu l'emplacement d'un taser, d'une matraque et d'une arme de poing ; un Glock 18, Sans prit une grande respiration,

Et il fonça sur le flic en le frappant violemment à la mâchoire, le flic tomba parterre, il l'immobilisa parterre en l'écrasant sous son pied, prit son arme de poing et le visa au niveau de la boîte crânienne,

\- NON ! JE SUIS SÛR QU'IL Y A ENCORE DU BON EN CETTE PERSONNE ! SANS ! NE LE TUE PAS !

\- papyrus ! tu te rends pas compte ! je doit mettre à terme sa foutue existence !

\- SAN-

\- chut papyrus, chuuuuut.

Il retourna la tête de l'officier et lui enfonça la moitié du canon de l'arme dans la bouche, un sourire narquois se dessina sur le visage de Sans

\- alors fils de p*te, t'essaie de faire du mal à mon frérot hein ? je vais juste te buter enflure.

Il tira sans hésiter, ce qui ajouta une flaque de sang au bain de sang de l'autre ado.

-H-HO MON DIEU SANS !

Sans coura vers Papyrus,

-t'inquiète frangin, c'est fini, c'est fini ...

Mais tout ça était loin d'être fini ; Sans entendit le bruit d'un hélicoptère ...


End file.
